


Sweet Reality

by LOTSlover



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sequel, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic <i>Sweet Dreams</i>, this is Richard’s point of view on being with Kahlan.</p><p>
  <b>2013 LotSeekerFic Award: Best Richard Portrayal</b>
  <br/>
  <b>2013 LotSeekerFic Nomination: Best Smut</b>
  <br/>
  <b>2013 LotSeekerFic Nomination: Best Romance</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reality

TITLE: Sweet Reality  
AUTHOR: LOTSlove®  
CHARACTERS: Richard / Kahlan  
RATING: R / M  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings  
TIMELINE: Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)  
DISCLAIMER: I’m completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I’m fighting to get it back!

SUMMARY: Sequel to my fic Sweet Dreams, this is Richard’s point of view on Kahlan.

 

Sweet Reality

Walking through the winding corridors of my new home, I can’t help the sigh of frustration that escapes my lips. Fatigue tugs at my body and yet I’m fighting against the sudden urge to break into a dead run. I find that I cannot make my legs move fast enough, almost stumbling over my feet like a clumsy fool instead of the mighty leader of an entire territory but I cannot seem to help myself. 

I have someone waiting for me, someone I have unfortunately ignored all day.

I am more than anxious to see my Confessor…my wife. I adore the sound of it in my mind and on my tongue. We have only been married for two days and already I have been taken from her and our bed. Duty unfortunately came knocking at our door again early this morning, tearing me away from her for the rest of the day. 

While attending to my new-found responsibilities as the Lord Rahl, I find that my thoughts have still been preoccupied by her. Last night was our first night together, our wedding night, the night that I took her and made her mine forever, giving her everything that I am. 

And I am more than anxious to share that intimacy with her all over again, to hold her close against me and show her everything that she means to me in the most demonstrative way a man can show a woman that he loves.

Despite the desire that is beginning to stir inside of me, I feel guilty for having to leave her this morning. Through blue eyes clouded with fatigue, a sleepy version of her special smile for me touched her lips, silently telling me that it was alright. 

She always understood.

She understood duty better than anyone because of her role as the Mother Confessor. It became an ever-present mantle for the both of us, one that had been prophesized and thrust upon us thousands of years before either of us was even born.

The thought alone makes me internally cringe. Kahlan had spent her whole life being trained for who she is now. But what do I know about being a leader, a Seeker or a Lord Rahl?

I had no say in the matter or in how I would live my life but the alternative makes me ill to the very core of my being. It would have meant never meeting Kahlan and that is something that I cannot begin to accept.

I happily surrendered my heart, relinquishing my dreams and my future to her because I never wanted to know a life apart from her. I can barely remember a time when she didn’t exist or that I didn’t love her. In fact, I never want to remember a time before I knew her because my life held no meaning before her.

Kahlan makes me feel so alive and, at the same, anxious inside as if thousands of butterflies have been set loose in the pit of my stomach. She causes me to think such heated thoughts and to feel such lustful passion that I know I should be too ashamed to admit but that’s how deeply she affects me.

I am the mighty Seeker, completely and utterly powerless when it comes to her, defenseless beyond measure. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The thought of belonging to another is inconceivable in my mind. She is so breathtaking, so amazing that sometimes I think that she can’t possibly be real, but I know that she is. She is more real to me than any other person I have ever known in my entire life. And once again I wonder how she could possibly be mine.

Passing by staff and guards alike performing their nightly duties, I give curt nods and muttered greetings, almost embarrassed by my hurried pleasantries and lack of genuineness. I silently pray that no one stops to talk to me. Kahlan is my only desire right now, my sole ambition and destination. Nothing else matters to me but her.

Racing up the stairs, I feel my heart rate begin to rise as memories of last night spent with her positioned beneath me drifts through my thoughts. My breath hitches as I quicken my pace even more. My need for her is climbing faster than I can possibly get to her, faster than my feet can navigate these steps.

Passing by a window, the darkness of night peers back at me, reminding me how late it truly is. I can’t stop the shiver that races through me as I notice the bright radiance of the moon greeting me. Images of her beautiful face, her skin highlighted by the glow of the moonlight creeping through the window have been forever seared into my memory. 

The feel of her body beneath my exploring hands, my lips as she became even more a part of me causes my desire to swell once more. I love the feel of her breath against my face as I move over her, the sweetness of her taste, the mutual passion behind her kisses.

I can still hear the breathless sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips – the very pleasure that I alone can bring her. The frenzied state that she had reached last night had been because of me and my steps momentarily falter with the thought. 

It turns my heart into a native drum pounding intensely in my chest, setting a rhythm that matches the determined strikes of my boots against the marble floor.

Being able to physically show her what I’d only been able to say with words and chaste kisses felt as if I had been finally set free. It was like taking my first deep breath after being held under water for far too long. And I had the indescribable pleasure of breathing in Kahlan last night, bathing in her love for me, the woman whom I have loved for so very long.

The formidable divide that had separated us has forever been abolished by my love for her and her for me, allowing us to be what we had been created to be – one. 

One and only one. No longer two; no longer her or me, she or I, but us…we. Together. Forever.

My knees suddenly feel weak, my muscles tensing with a burgeoning need for her that is becoming so strong that I don’t know if I’ll make it back to our suite, to her. I hope that she is there waiting for me, just as anxious to see me…to be with me as much I am longing for her.

She had woken me in the middle of the night last night, the feel of her lips gently caressing my back. The contrite look on her beautiful face had stung my heart, but the darkening storm of desire in her sapphire eyes had caused it race.

I suddenly find it more difficult to catch my breath, more from the passionate thoughts dancing through my head than my hurried pace. The feel of her moving above me, the angelic look of rapture on her face, the rhythmic rocking of her hips had been my undoing. Once again, I am reminded just how powerless I am when I am with her.

I had brushed her long hair from her shoulder before I had left this morning, kissing along her collarbone to the bite mark that I had left on her fair skin. Even though I feel bad, I still can’t deny the great satisfaction I feel inside knowing that she has been marked by me, that she belongs to no one but her husband.

I can’t help the smirk that tugs at the corners of my mouth as I remember the scratches that she had left on my back. It was a visible expression of her passionate love for me, marking me as hers as we made love for just the second time. 

I never want to belong to anyone but her. 

Turning a corner, I am drawing closer to where I am so desperate to be, the palms of my hands growing moist. I rake my fingers back through my hair as I try to temper the mounting arousal coalescing inside of me. I know that it won’t be long now until I can lose these clothes and feel every inch of her soft flesh against mine, her breasts pressed firmly against my chest. It’s a feeling unlike any dream I’ve ever experienced.

My heart is beginning to pound, knowing that Kahlan is the only one who can help me now. Entering our suite, I am immediately greeted by the scent that is so her. It pervades our suite and thrills my soul like nothing else ever could. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply and savoring it for a brief moment.

Sweet anticipation grips me as I enter our bedchamber, my eyes settling on the big bed that is ours. A fire suddenly erupts in my belly as I remember how I had pressed her into that mattress as I had delved deeper and deeper into her core. 

Her raven hair had been like an inky waterfall cascading over the white satin pillow as she leaned up to kiss me, tongues and lips messing in a heated collision. Her touch had been so urgent and frantic as she explored my body that it had only urged me on, driving me closer to the edge.

My heart sinks as I sit down on the edge of the bed, finding myself all alone. I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees as I rub my face with my hands, thinking about how wonderful it had felt to feel her touching me in places I had only dreamed of. I long to feel again that erotic sensation that flooded my soul when her hands had found my hair, entwining her fingers with the strands and tugging on it at the same time that her back arched with pleasure.

If I don’t find her soon, I swear that I’ll go mad. She is my sanity and at the same time the only one who can drive my passion to the brink of madness. She is like a deadly siren, calling out to me and drawing me into her presence. I couldn’t ignore her even if I wanted to.

I am consumed by her and it is the most blissful state I can ever begin to imagine.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, I remove my boots, my tunic quickly following and falling to the floor. I wonder where she’s at right now, if maybe she is looking for me. I hope that whatever has taken her from me is nothing serious for I can’t bear the thought of losing her, losing my life.

I know I need to tame my lustful thoughts as I wait for her to come back, but I am beyond the point of no return. Looking up, I am startled as I suddenly notice Kahlan sitting at her dressing table in the other room. I didn’t even realize that she was here nor did she hear me enter.

I feel my heart stutter in my chest, my lungs begging for air. I am mesmerized as she runs her brush through her long hair, remembering all the times that I had laid near her by the campfire, wanting so badly to feel her beautiful hair in my hands and kiss her the way that I had longed to.

Now, I do not need to hold anything back from her, allowed to express the full extent of my love for her. I feel a physical ache deep inside that only intensifies the longer I watch her. I’m so starved for her that I am unable to move, suddenly frozen by the sight of what I’d been longing for all day.

Paralyzed by her beauty, I watch as she sets the brush down and stands to her feet. I admire the way that her white Confessor’s dress accentuates her perfect body, grace filling her every movement. I swallow hard as she begins to pull at the laces concealing her breasts, wanting so desperately to be the one to unwrap the reward that lies beneath.

My throat suddenly becomes a desert as she slips one arm free and then the other, her dress falling around her waist. Long ago I would have had to force myself to turn away by now, honor demanding it come before passion and desire for her, but not anymore. Not now. 

Now I can fully savor and enjoy what is taking place before me, admiring what belongs to only me. I drink in her beauty, her feminine curves as her dress slides to the floor. Her fair skin is like the finest china, a stunning contrast to her raven black hair. 

Even from here I can see the subtle contracting of her muscles with her every movement and I can’t help but feel great pride knowing the strength that lies beneath her feminine frame. How something so breathtakingly beautiful can be so deadly at the same time is beyond comprehension. 

Kahlan is a subject of such contrasting qualities that she never ceases to leave me in awe of her, all Confessor and at the same time all woman. She can affect a person with her beauty and intelligence, charm them with her wit and her smile and in the next instant take their soul or their life in less than a heartbeat with either her touch or her dagger.

Mesmerized, I watch as she steps out of her dress, still unaware that I am watching her, but I have no need to be embarrassed or ashamed now. She is mine and I am hers.

My heart is thundering in my chest as she works at the stays of her corset, the swell of her breasts spilling out the top causing me to rake my teeth over my bottom lip. I had spent a great deal of time last night worshiping her where her hands are now as she pulls the corset lose from her chest and allows it to fall to the floor as well.

My hands abruptly grasp my knees, holding on tightly for fear I will come undone right here before it’s even truly begun. Spirits what this woman can do to me by doing so little sometimes.

I feast on the sight of her creamy breasts, her raven hair falling over her shoulder and partially blocking my view. She leans down to remove her boots and leggings and I can barely take in enough air to keep me upright.

There is enough heat from my aroused state that is radiating from my body that the fire burning brightly in the fireplace is unnecessary at that moment. The demand to be welcomed inside her warm depths is becoming almost painful as she finishes with the last of her clothing.

Just then she looks up at me and in that instant, our eyes meet and it feels as though time has come to a sudden standstill. The Underworld itself could suddenly split the earth and swallow us all and I don’t think that I would even notice it in that moment. 

I search for words but there are none as I gaze into those bright blue eyes that peel back every layer of my soul. I fight to find my voice but it is missing. I want more than anything to stand to me feet, to close the distance between us and make love to her, but my body betrays me as I stay still as stone.

The only sound is the popping of the wood from the fire and my ragged breaths that escape my parted lips. And then she smiles at me, something so seductive and yet so sweet and innocent. I suddenly forget my own name and I haven’t even touched her yet.

Kahlan slowly begins to make her way to me, her gait so sensuous. She is not the least bit shy about her nudity or the way that I am opening staring at her with what I am sure is nothing but heated lust in my eyes. I feel a chill starting at the base of spine and shooting up into my brain as she comes to stand right before me.

Her fingers brush my hair from my face, her touch so gentle I finally find I can breathe again. She draws close to me, positioning herself between my legs and my lips are suddenly so close to her abdomen. My arms move of their own accord now, wrapping around her and drawing her even closer to me.

I nuzzle my nose against her skin, inhaling deeply as my eyes fall closed. A soft gasp fills my ears and I’m not sure if it belongs to her or me but I don’t care. I am finally here with my Kahlan and that is all that matters to me.

She tilts her head, her lips finding the top of mine and she kisses me gently, her fingers stroking my hair and I sigh in contentment. A calming peace washes through me, mingling with the passion still coursing through my veins and I know that I am home.

“I missed you.”

The sound of her voice is so soft and smooth like the finest silk, sending tingles through my body. I grip her hips as I slowly brush kisses along her torso. I feel her shiver beneath my touch and I press my fingers even deeper into her flesh. It’s just beginning and I already know I don’t want it to ever end.

“I’m so sorry,” I murmured against her skin, turning my head and pressing my check against her abdomen.

I hold Kahlan to me, just savoring this close intimacy and the fact that I am finally alone with her again. But the overwhelming need to be with her is becoming too much to bear.

I slowly stand to my feet, kissing my way up her chest and along her throat. She tilts her head for me, offering me anything I want and I hungrily take as my hands slide under her arms. I pull her into me, capturing her lips with my own. There is no strength left to even try to stop the moan that fills her mouth as I kiss her.

Her arms drape around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair and driving me crazy again. I tilt my head and deepen the kiss, ignoring the burning in my lungs that demands that I stop and draw in more air. But that would mean leaving her lips and I kiss her for as long as I possibly can until I’m finally forced to release her in exchange for life-saving breaths.

I pant hard against her face, my nose caressing her cheek. “I missed you too,” I finally whisper.

I can feel a smile touch her lips, her hands slipping from my hair to find my belt. She loosens the buckle and the Sword of Truth falls to the floor with a clanging thud but I barely notice. I’m fully aware of where her hands are right now, my breath catching in my chest as my eyes slide closed in euphoria. 

My breeches quickly follow and I’m only too eager to step out of them. She suddenly forces me onto the bed and I quickly comply, my desperate need to fill her growing too urgent of a demand to ignore for much longer.

She smiles wickedly as she presses her body against me, pausing to take note of my frantic state. She begins by kissing along my jaw, taking her time as her fingers trace my torso. My hands quickly find her hair and I dip my head as I search for her lips once more.

“You have missed me,” she gasps with a smirk, breathing hard as she stares down at me.

“More than you can possibly begin to imagine,” I truthfully reply in all seriousness, my own chest beginning to heave now as my hands hold her hair back away from her perfect face as I stare up at her.

I fight back the emotions storming inside of me as I gaze at the beautiful spirit hovering over me. She has truly saved me and yet I know she’ll be my death and I love every moment spent with her.

She reaches out a finger and softly traces along the side of my face, a peaceful expression suddenly lighting her own. It’s such a striking contrast to the intense longing that is brimming in her eyes. She smiles softly then, leaning down and kissing me once more. 

Fiery need suddenly sears through my veins as she shifts to straddle me, her kisses growing more heated by the second as her hands continue the exploration she had begun last night. And while I love when she is in control, demonstrating her love to me, it is now my turn. 

I hold her close to me, rolling her onto her back, our mouths never stopping what she had started. Her tongue strokes my mouth and I can’t prevent the growl that erupts from my chest as her hands grip my backside, pressing me into her.

I am still in awe at how perfectly our bodies fit together, like two pieces that were never meant to be separated but have finally found each other. She is my life and I am hers and I know beyond any doubts that she is where I belong.

My hands find hers, our fingers intertwining. I raise her arms, pinning her hands to the mattress on either side of her head like she did to me last night. I draw back just enough to look at her and I suddenly wonder how I had ever survived in life without her.

She arches her back, her breasts rising up towards me in a futile effort to draw me back to her but I hold all the power now. I can’t go without touching her for long, not with her beautiful form below me. I smile wickedly at her, knowing that my sweet torment has only just begun. 

I slowly tease her lips, kissing her and then drawing just far enough away so that she attempts to follow me. I return, my tongue gliding along her lower lip, my teeth gently raking it and eliciting a soft whimper. She attempts to capture my lips but again I back away. A throaty growl rises from her chest and makes my heart race even more, the desire in her eyes turning to blue flames of fire.

I can feel her heated frustration rising as she raises her hips, her desperation as intense as my own. I shift my weight to enter her, knowing that drawing out the torture is only making it that much worse for me as well.

A hiss spills from my lips as I meet the heat of her core and I press my forehead against hers, needing to pause for a moment to catch my breath. This is what I have been yearning for all day…all my life.

I begin to move, her hands still pinned to the bed and while I love the feel of her hands intently stroking me, I find I equally enjoy drawing out her pleasure as I take us to the blissful precipice that awaits our return. 

I am in full control; she is at my mercy. Her half-opened eyes clouded with pleasure are also full of such love and trust that I almost come undone right there, knowing that she trusts me with her life, her body, her heart. And I would never betray her or that trust.

“I love you…with all my heart…Kahlan…” I manage to say to her between panting grunts, doing my best to stay in control for as long as humanly possible as I release her hands from my prison.

“I love you…forever…Richard…” she whispers as her blue eyes begin to swirl to black, her hands quickly finding my back, her fingernails creating new marks that I am more than proud to bear.

It is the most beautiful site, to see that very expression of love for me so visible in her eyes. I know that I have touched her heart, her soul as she comes for me. Her powerful touch based on love suddenly roars to the surface as I come for her as well. And while I do not possess a magic like hers, I know that what I feel for her as I release deep inside of her is no less powerful.

Pulling her to me, I gently brush her hair from her face. My lips ghost across her cheeks, her nose, her lips and jaw, anywhere I can possibly touch her as her trembling subsides. My heart is about to burst from my chest with what I feel for this woman as I stroke her back and slowly calm the frenzied state I had just created within us.

I love the feel of her snuggling against my side, my chest a pillow for her head. I release a deep breath as my heart rate finally begins to return to normal once more. She reaches up kissing along my jaw as her arm slips over my abdomen, her long leg hooking over mine until we are completely molded as one again.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” she whispers against my chest.

“Sweet dream, Kahlan,” I murmur with a tired smile as I press my lips to the top her head, knowing that the sweetest dreams could never compare to the sweet reality of Kahlan.

 

**THE END**


End file.
